<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neve by tailorstales_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250820">Neve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11'>tailorstales_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NSFW, after the christmas live, canonverse, don't know what to tag so let's end it here, hello it's me with a new pair, i know it's almost easter but needed some winter vibes here, izumako - Freeform, makoizu, pls hope you enjoy it i put my soul here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]<br/>Ci sono stati dei momenti in cui Izumi ha creduto che mai quanto sta invece accadendo si sarebbe davvero realizzato.<br/>Che quelle mani mai sarebbero corse sotto la sua camicia a cercare la sua pelle, calda contro quelle fredde dita che lo fanno presto sussultare, perdere il ritmo di quei baci.<br/>[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BEH che direbbi, come primo tentativo su di loro non posso che ritenermi soddisfatta tbh? Merito di un pomeriggio trascorso con bub fare roleplay e a spulciare quel banchetto che sono i lavori del fandom giapponese<br/>Spero vi piaccia tbh perché penso che sia uno dei miei lavori meglio riusciti so,,,enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>È</strong> fredda la parete contro il quale lo spinse, così come freddo è il mondo sopra il quale la neve cade lenta e silenziosa, così simile ai loro baci che nascono timorosi di interrompere quell’attimo.</p>
<p>È tutto un susseguirsi di carezze, tutto un continuo sfiorarsi ricco di paura di sfociare oltre, di spezzare quell’incantesimo che insieme hanno costruito con tanta fatica. Dopo tanti fraintendimenti, dopo interminabili discussioni.</p>
<p>Baciarlo è come camminare sul ghiaccio in procinto di spaccarsi e pronto a catturarlo nella sua morsa gelida, in quell’acqua azzurra e fredda tale ai suoi occhi che adesso lo stanno osservando, in attesa.</p>
<p>Makoto lo sa che non c’è modo di tornare indietro. Sa di non volerlo, così come a non volerlo è anche l’altro che aspetta, le mani ferme sui suoi fianchi a metà di un gesto che viene spezzato sul nascere. Come possono ormai voltarsi, dopo quanto è accaduto durante quei mesi? Dopo la festa di Halloween, dopo Natale...dopo ogni singolo attimo passato a comprendersi, dopo essersi fermato ad osservare il suo viso, i suoi occhi, e leggervi una verità che mai avrebbe potuto pensare si sarebbe rivelata anche la propria.</p>
<p>Sono uno specchio, quegli occhi in attesa. Uno specchio dei suoi sentimenti, del suo desiderio.</p>
<p>Makoto ha in mano l’ultima parola. Può decidere con un solo gesto se far finta che nulla si sia evoluto, che nulla sia cambiato. Costringerlo ad andare a casa, nascondere quella sciarpa che a malapena ha levato per dormire perché sa di lui, di quel profumo inconfondibile che lo accompagna da anni.</p>
<p>Ma non lo fa.</p>
<p>E riprendono a baciarsi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>È freddo il letto su cui Izumi poggia, ancora estraneo a quel calore che già i loro corpi sprigionano.</p>
<p>Non hanno mai smesso di baciarsi.</p>
<p>Da quella parete alla sua camera verso cui hanno camminato disseminando giacche e giubbotti lungo il pavimento, le loro labbra mai hanno cessato di incontrarsi, il desiderio sempre in continua crescita e che non accenna ad interrompersi.</p>
<p>Perché quella vista che Izumi ha davanti a sé, quando sbircia colpevole per assicurarsi che nulla sia frutto della sua immaginazione e dei suoi fragili sogni, lo porta a volerne di più, sempre di più. Di quelle mani che stringono i suoi fianchi per farlo allontanare, di quelle labbra che premono insistenti sulla sua bocca quasi a non volere che Izumi scompaia. Come se possa farlo. Come se possa anche solo pensarlo. Vorrebbe fermarsi un attimo ad accarezzargli il viso, a sistemargli quei ciuffi del colore del grano dietro le orecchie, quelli che sempre sfuggono al pettine e a qualsiasi tentativo di domarli. Vorrebbe fermarsi a prendere il suo volto tra le mani e costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi per confessargli che quel momento è tutto ciò a cui ha pensato per giorni interi, per anni.</p>
<p>Ci sono stati dei momenti in cui Izumi ha creduto che invece mai sarebbe stato in grado di ottenere quanto il suo cuore più desiderava. Erano stati momenti momenti in cui si erano ritrovati troppo lontani, vestiti entrambi di maschere che li ponevano su due fronti differenti senza possibilità di tendere una mano l’uno nella direzione dell’altro.</p>
<p>Ci sono stati dei momenti in cui Izumi ha creduto che mai quanto sta invece accadendo si sarebbe davvero realizzato.</p>
<p>Che quelle mani mai sarebbero corse sotto la sua camicia a cercare la sua pelle, calda contro quelle fredde dita che lo fanno presto sussultare, perdere il ritmo di quei baci. Che quelle labbra mai sarebbero scese lungo il suo collo a riempirlo di segni, a scavare nelle sue carni per portargli in dono quei morsi che Izumi non avrebbe mai tentato di nascondere. Come a conferma che il sogno è diventato realtà, sogno contenuto in quel susseguirsi di istanti.</p>
<p>Le dita di lui iniziano a pizzicarlo e Izumi si inarca sotto il suo corpo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sono sempre stati un po’ come l’estate e l’inverno, loro.</p>
<p>Inavvicinabili, troppo diversi perché potessero comprendersi. Troppo lontani perché potessero anche soltanto provare a raggiungersi. Forse in realtà non volevano nemmeno provarci. A trovare un accordo, un punto in comune, una via lungo il quale procedere perché troppo impegnati ad osservare i difetti dell’altro, a rincorrere un passato che più non c’era.</p>
<p>Ma avevano trovato, pezzo dopo pezzo, la propria primavera e il proprio autunno, ricongiungendosi ora in quel letto dopo mesi trascorsi a rincorrere dei se.</p>
<p>Chissà come sarebbe stata la sua pelle sotto i suoi tocchi, se calda e tremante o fredda perché Makoto incapace ancora di conoscere le sue preferenze. Chissà come sarebbero state le sue labbra, se morbide come le ricordava in quei baci rubati durante l’infanzia che pian piano erano scomparsi, o se invece si sarebbero rivelate calde e umide contro le sue, aperte in una muta richiesta di non fermarsi nemmeno quando gli fosse mancata tutta l’aria.</p>
<p>Adesso lo sa. Non sono più se quelli che rincorre, ma sono certezze ciò che custodisce gelosamente tra le sue mani.</p>
<p>Sa che la sua pelle trema ad ogni tocco, quasi fosse sempre stata in attesa solo e soltanto di lui. Sa che è calda sotto le sue mani che presto abbandonano il gelo dell’inverno man mano che esplorano quel corpo che si fa suo, che gli permette di conoscere ogni singolo angolo, ogni suo segreto.</p>
<p>Sa che le sue labbra sono morbide come le ricordava. Ma sono anche calde e umide, piene di un desiderio che da bambini non potevano ancora conoscere. Piene di richieste a cui Makoto riesce a stento a stare dietro. Izumi è troppo esigente. Lo è sempre stato. Da che ricordi non c’è mai stata una sola memoria in cui lui non abbia preteso la perfezione, donandola a sua volta.</p>
<p>Quel momento forse è simile a tutto ciò che ha vissuto in sua presenza. Un pretendere la perfezione e darla a sua volta.</p>
<p>Non vuole smettere.</p>
<p>Di toccarlo, di sentirlo fremere sotto di sé. Di ascoltare i suoi gemiti che si fanno sempre più alti, impossibile da contenere nonostante i baci.</p>
<p>Non vuole smettere ma non può fare a meno di procedere, di andare oltre, conscio che ad ogni successivo passo sarebbe presto giunta la fine di quell’incantesimo.</p>
<p>Può solo sperare, mentre quasi si strappano le camicie a vicenda, che sia il primo di una lunga serie.</p>
<p>Perché non può averne abbastanza, adesso che ha conosciuto il nome di quel sentimento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>È fredda l’aria della stanza contro la sua pelle, ma sono calde quelle labbra che subito si avventano sul suo petto senza dargli un istante di tregua. Non che ne abbia bisogno. Non che lo voglia.</p>
<p>Izumi non vuole che Yuu si fermi. Non vuole che interrompa i baci, non vuole che interrompa i suoi tocchi.</p>
<p>Non riesce nemmeno a processare in che posizione sia su quel letto, o perché le sue gambe siano già aperte ad accoglierlo nonostante l’ostacolo dei pantaloni, così fastidiosi e stretti mentre fasciano il suo corpo. Non riesce a processare quanti morsi l’altro gli abbia lasciato, che disegni abbia realizzato sulla sua candida pelle. Non gli importa, vuole soltanto offrirsi a lui. Come nei suoi sogni, nei suoi desideri più nascosti che per tanto tempo ha creduto sarebbero rimasti tali, destinati a morire nella sua mente.</p>
<p>Non vuole che passi un istante senza che quella mano lo tocchi, lo accarezzi. Senza che quelle labbra lo bacino, lo riempiano di morsi.</p>
<p>Vuole soltanto che quelle immagini si sostituiscano per sempre ai suoi sogni. Che quelle coperte mai perdano il suo profumo.</p>
<p>Vuole soltanto affogare in quel mare di attenzioni, in quell’oceano d’estate che sono i suoi occhi che adesso lo stanno guardando, grandi e luminosi senza più gli occhiali a contrastarli.</p>
<p>Gli dice qualcosa e Izumi risponde in automatico, perso nella sua voce, nella sua figura. Nei suoi tocchi, nelle sue premure.</p>
<p>Capisce solo che anche i pantaloni adesso cadono a terra, insieme alle camicie che pochi istanti prima avevano preceduto quegli indumenti.</p>
<p>Capisce solo che, lentamente, in una tortura fatta di attese, ogni singolo pezzo di stoffa viene scagliato via in uno spazio dove rimangono soltanto i loro corpi caldi.</p>
<p>Mentre fuori nevica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izumi è insistente, pretende sempre di più.</p>
<p>Makoto lo realizza dai suoi gemiti, quei suoni che lo distraggono costringendosi a fermarsi più e più volte, interrompendo quella serie di spinte che sfuggono al suo controllo.</p>
<p>È così bello sotto di lui, bello come mai l’ha visto. Neanche con gli abiti più pregiati Izumi è mai stato così magnifico, il viso colorato del rosso del desiderio incorniciato da quella chioma che a lui ricorda il cielo invernale. Come quello che adesso ignorano perché troppo occupati ad ammirare un altro tipo di spettacolo.</p>
<p>Izumi è insistente, non ha alcuna pazienza. Non l’ha avuta prima quando l’ha pregato di continuare senza che lo toccasse oltre, il suo corpo tremante in attesa di appartenere a lui soltanto. E non la possiede nemmeno adesso con i suoi gemiti che si fanno sempre più alti, le sue dita che scavano sulla sua schiena a cercare un appiglio, il suo corpo ridotto ad un brivido infinito su quel letto di rose.</p>
<p>È così bello. Così bello quando lo graffia, quando sfugge ai suoi baci in una disperata ricerca d’aria che Makoto sempre gli nega. Così bello mentre le sue gambe lo spingono verso di lui, chiudendolo in quella trappola che sono i loro corpi uniti, come a voler catturare quel momento per sempre. Come a volerlo catturare per sempre.</p>
<p>C’era stato un periodo in cui Makoto avrebbe rifiutato. Un periodo in cui non voleva vederlo. In cui non voleva volgere lo sguardo nemmeno ai suoi sentimenti.</p>
<p>Ma adesso quel periodo si era concluso e mai come in quegli istanti, dilatati dal disegno formato dai loro corpi, da quella musica che appartiene solo e soltanto a loro, Makoto avrebbe desiderato invece rimanere lì per sempre. In quel letto, tra le sue braccia. Ad incontrarsi ancora e ancora verso quella scia di baci che avrebbe sempre portato ad un unico e solo finale</p>
<p>Lo sente agitarsi sotto di lui, ormai al limite. È stato così tanto assorbito dalla sua figura, da non essersene nemmeno accorto. Da non essersi reso conto di essere anche lui ormai prossimo, di aver mandato la sua mano sull’altro per accompagnarlo in quegli istanti.</p>
<p>Si confondono i loro nomi quando entrambi li buttano fuori senza più fiato. Si confondono quelle litanie quando la fronte di Makoto preme sulla spalla di lui, calda e rossa dei suoi morsi.</p>
<p>E si confondono i loro respiri, insieme ai loro corpi che più non si separano, quando entrambi crollano esausti tra quelle lenzuola.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anche quel momento è sempre stato presente nei suoi sogni. Quell’attimo in cui al posto del piacere subentra il desiderio di incontrarsi ancora in sfumature sempre nuove che con il primo ben poco hanno in realtà a che fare, se non forse il rappresentare soltanto una sua anticipazione.</p>
<p>Sono di nuovo lenti i loro baci. Lente le loro labbra che si sfiorano, che si cercano, i loro corpi nudi intrecciati su quel letto caldo.</p>
<p>Yuu è tra le sue braccia, esausto mentre fugge dalla morsa di gelo di quella stanza che adesso sa di loro. Sa dei loro respiri combinati, dei loro gemiti. Sa del profumo dei loro corpi che giocano tra le lenzuola in un continuo rincorrersi e appartenersi, in una danza che mai si conclude.</p>
<p>Si rifugia tra le sue braccia, tra le sue labbra. E lo guarda, di tanto in tanto, gli occhi verdi nascosti dalle sue folte ciglia. Lo guarda e si guardano, come in attesa. Come per paura che la magia venga a meno.</p>
<p>Ma alla paura subentra un nuovo bacio.</p>
<p>E i loro corpi premono ancora per avvicinarsi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>